Chemical Reaction
by PsychoticArtEmiS
Summary: Levi returns from leaving the wall for a couples days with his squad. Eren is worried for the clean-freak and starts to realize that he has feeling for Levi. Will Levi except those feelings? (This is a one shot but if you'd like more I'll make more chapters)


Chemical Reactions

**Eren x Levi fan-fiction **

**Author's note: this is just a random fan-fiction for those who ship Eren and Levi. So if you don't like don't read it! This might become a Mpreg if I get enough views~! 3 WARNING: contains mature content and LOTS of yaoi!**

**~Chapter 1~**

**(Eren's POV)**

I looked around the barracks, wanting Heichou to return but he didn't. _Maybe the squad's late?_ I thought, I shook my head in disbelief leaning on the Wall.

"He can't..."

"Who can't?"

I widened my eyes, surprised to hear the voice I've been wanting to hear. Levi's. I turned to face the clean-freak. I hesitated.

"N-no one, sir!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

Levi started to walk away from me, I noticed he was limping.

I bit my lip. "You're limping."

"I know, it's just a small scratch." He continues to walk away towards the barracks.

I watch him walk away, then sigh in relief once he's a distance away from me. _That was close!_

Something about Levi seemed to give me a different reaction. _His smile? No, he never smiles. Then what was it?_ I let out another sigh and rest my head against the stone.

It was kinda scary to look up the wall from that angle, it felt like the whole world was at the edge.

Moments later I stood up and walked to Levi's quarters.

_Is he okay?_

By the time I got there I could here noises beyond the door. They sounded so...awkward.

_Was Levi talking to himself or something?_

My question was answered right when I knocked the door.

"D-don't come in here!"

I stepped back a bit.

"Levi it's me, Eren."

"..." No sound came from within the room.

Looks like we'll do this the hard way.

I kicked the door, making it bust a little. Slamming the door open, it revealed an injured Levi bleeding from the leg on the floor.

"Levi!" I ran to him kneeling down.

"You brat I'm fine!" He tried to back away but winced.

I roll my eyes, "no you're not."

I reached for his leg but he slapped me in response. When he did, I paused as a ripple of shock went through my body. That touch. That one touch changed me.

"Don't touch me you stupid kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" I lean over him pressing my waist against Levi's by accident. I blush in embarrassment, feeling something rise.

I look at Levi, he apparently is blushing. I hesitate.

"What. The. Fuck. Are you doing?"

Levi stared at me with those gloomy eyes of his, then he looked at his pelvis.

"Eh..." I look down also, pointing at both of our waists. "You're hard right now.."

"Am not!"

I laugh slightly and shift my body.

"Ah!" Levi flinches.

We both started to breathe heavily.

I closed my eyes, "s-sorry.."

Levi just kept blushing from the contact.

"Levi..."

"Just let me fix it myself." I could hear the growl growing inside his throat.

"But what about me?"

"You can jack off somewhere else!"

"B-but!"

Levi pushes me off. I fall next to him on my back. Both of us had sat there in silence. I hope he doesn't notice I've been staring at his boner.

"Stop."

I widen my eyes in shock, "stop what?"

"Staring there." He points.

"I wasn't staring!"

Levi rolls his eyes and just sighs.

"Go over there and do it, you shit!" Levi points towards the corner of the room.

"Fine." I get up wincing but manage to get to the corner.

I hear Levi moan slightly. Uhhh, just the thought of him near me and doing that.

I unzip my pants, releasing my erotic dick. I rest the tips of my fingers against the skin.

"Ahh.." I moan.

"Sh-shut up I don't want to hear you!"

"S-sor-ahh!" I grip my cock with my hand, gasping for air.

"Breathe through your nose you idiot!"

I didn't pay attention to what he was saying, I just kept stroking.

"Nah!" I couldn't help it but moan.

I heard some shifting of clothes followed by footing ending with a small creak. I turn to see Levi sitting on his cot. He face was flushed with embarrassment and he kept his mouth open in such a sexual way. My dick started to throb. _F-fuck! I feel pressure rising._

"D-don't look at m-me!" Levi gasped.

I kept staring. An urge ran through my body. Slowly getting up from my corner I slip a small moan.

"What are you doing?" Levi looked up at me, I just kept staring, "What?!"

I walked up to him, sliding my hand up his bare leg.

"Ngh!" Levi jerks his head back.

I leaned my head towards his dick. It's hot.

"S-stop!" He breathes heavily. I stick my tongue out slowly touching his dick at the tip. I kiss it then start to suck it.

Levi huffed, "E-Eren! I might-aah!" Levi moans and shoots cum at my face. I lick it from the corner of my mouth.

"It's salty.."

Levi blushes.

I look down, "I'm still hard..."

It throbs.

Levi sighs and looks away, "you can put it in if you want to.." He pulls his pants down all the way and turns laying on his stomach, gripping onto the sheets.

I stared at his ass. "You sure?"

He nods slowly.

I rest my hands at the edges on his waist, I press my dick against the entrance. Sliding my shaft in, I moan followed by the moan of Levi as he tightened his grip.

"It's in! Ahh!" He leans his head back moaning, I notice saliva dripping down the corners of his mouth.

I thrusted a few times moving harder and faster each time.

"Levi! I'm cumming!"

"Do it!" Levi's moans interrupted him.

"Nahh!" I gasp as I released the warm liquid into Levi.

Levi collapsed on his bed and I did the same right next to him.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you..." Levi mumbles.

I just smiled and nodded, "I don't think I'd want to anyways.."

"I love you Eren." Levi managed to say.

I huffed, "I love you too..."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**If you'd like more please put it into the comments~! Please no hate comments this is my first one shot/story! .**


End file.
